Italy Love
by JADEDCULLEN09
Summary: After having her heart broken by Edward again Bella leaves Forks and settles in Volterra, eventually joining the Volturi. What will the Cullen's think or do. Edward bashing and minor Alice bashing
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 months since we returned from Italy and narrowly escaped the Volturi, and

Edward has begun to grow distant as the weeks fly by. When I question him about my change he either changes the subject or continues to refuse; when I bring up the deal we made with the Volturi he simply shuts down and refuses to respond. I have decided to confront him and demand an answer; I can longer take this uncertainty regarding my future.

"Well," I mutter to myself "there's no time like the present" I say as I make my way to my truck. As I make my way to the Cullen's I slam on the brakes as I see Edward standing in the middle of the road, Alice must have seen me coming. Edward motions me to move to the side of the road and after I do motions me to leave the car and come to him.

"Why did you meet me here Edward, I would have come to your house and we could have talked there." I questioned.

"I wanted privacy from the family" he answered back stiffly

As we stood there in silence for a moment I began to grow a bit nervous I had never seen Edward look at me this way before he looked as if he no longer cared, but I must be imagining things. I know Edward loves me and to prove it to myself I moved to hug him, to my shock he moved away as if he didn't want me near him. I decided I had to be strong and ask him what I came, if I let myself get distracted now I would never get my answer.

"Edward, we have to talk" I stated firmly.

"You're right, we do" he said to my surprise.

"I'm guessing Alice told you what I was coming to talk about then" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Alice and her visions I thought with exasperation. I was still a bit annoyed at Alice and her stupid visions, if she hadn't seen me jump off that cliff we never would have had to go to Italy to begin with.

"Yes…she did, and to tell you the truth Isabella, I am beginning to become quite annoyed" he said much to my shock.

"Annoyed?" I questioned "I'm the one who should be annoyed, never getting a straight answer from you is annoying Edward!" I said with exasperation.

"If you were not so blind, Isabella then you would not have to worry about receiving a straight answer" he said angrily.

"What do you mean blind Edward, what could I possibly been blind about!" I yelled back

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella how do I say this….I didn't lie to you that day when we left Forks" he said with a smirk on his face

"I don't…understand" I whispered as tears began to fill my eyes threatening to spill.

"When I said you were but a distraction, I was being honest with you Isabella, I no longer hold any interest in you" he said cockily

"But… I saved you, when you thought I was dead you were going to kill yourself!" I whisper yelled at him

"Kill myself, that… is one of the funniest… things… I have heard…. in a long time" he said with laughter interrupting his words. "Alice told you I was going to kill myself so she could convince you to come to Volterra with her; I was going to join the Volturi Isabella. However, Alice didn't want that she knew you being there would be a distraction from my offer which is why she brought you with her." He said haughtily.

As he was speaking I felt the whole that I thought healed begin to open up and I realized I had to get away from here.

"I never want to see you again Edward Cullen!" I screamed as I ran to my truck and drove off. A part of me was hoping he would stop me and tell me he was only joking but as the distance between the two of us grew I knew it was not. When I got home I knew I couldn't stay in forks anymore, I couldn't put Charlie, Jacob or the rest of my friends through what I had in the past. As I began to throw my things together in my suitcases I ran over the places I could go and finally decided on Europe. I have always wanted to go backpacking across Europe, I had hoped it was something Edward and I could do together but didn't dweel on those thoughts. When I finished my packing I wrote a quick note to Charlie letting him know I was ok and that I had to leave but that I loved him and would keep in contact; I hopped into my car and got on the road leading out of town.

As I passed the Leaving Forks sign I felt a small amount of weight lift off my shoulders knowing I was about to embark on a new journey in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two long years since I left Forks and began my adventure throughout Europe; and I have kept in loose contact with my family and

friends. I send an e-mail to my father and Jacob as I promised them; shortly after I left Forks my phone exploded with phone calls from both Jacob

and Charlie demanding to know where I was and if I was ok. After much reassurance to both of them I promised them that I would send an e-mail

everyday to let them know I was ok and happy. I think Jacob believed the Cullen's had killed or changed me at first which is why he was so

concerned, after I told him what Edward had confessed to me he wanted to go rip him apart. I pleaded with him not too, after all I assured him

Karma is a witch and Edward would get his…one day.

After seeing all of Europe, in a twist of irony I decided to stay in Italy…Volterra to be exact. I think a part of me has always known the

Volturi would find me, I guess I figured I could make it as easy for them as possible.

As I sat writing my nightly e-mail to Charlie and Jacob, I heard a loud knock on the door of my apartment, as I made my way to the door

and opened it I wasn't too shocked at who stood before me. The Volturi have finally found me, and it appears the 3 Kings themselves have graced

me with their presence. No longer one to hesitate I decided to question them.

"So, are you going to kill me or change me?" I asked without fear

"Dear Bella why would I want to end the life of my Soul mate?" Aro asked with a hint of a smile on his face

"I'm your soul mate?" I asked incredulously

"Of course you are Mia Stella*, which is why I would sooner kill myself than ever let any types of harm come to you"

"You killed your own sister, so you'll forgive me if I find that statement less than genuine" I snapped back

"My sister broke the rules, and as much as it pained me she had to pay for that crime. What kind of leader

would I be if I held myself and my family above the laws I myself created?"

As Aro finished his sentence he moved closer to me and grasped my face between his hands and placed a

gentle kiss on my lips. A spark shot through me, something I never felt in all of my time with Edward.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you brother we really must be going daybreak is fast approaching and today is supposed to be particularly sunny." spoke Marcus

"So, Mia Stella will you come with us?" Aro questioned

"I will pack my things and we can be on our way" I said as an answer, and I made my way to the stairs

"Only take those things that hold memories or sentimental value Mia Stella, you are a Queen now and will be treated as such. Heidi and Jane are

most looking forward to helping you build your new wardrobe" Aro said with laughter in his voice.

I nodded my head swiftly and collected all those things that reminded me of my family the wolf charm Jacob had carved for me, the copy of

Wuthering Heights my mother had given me and looked to the rocking chair my father had given me when I was only a baby and had later sent to

me when I moved into my apartment here, reminding myself to ask one of the brothers to send for it.

"I'm ready" I said with confidence when I remembered my chair "Aro, I have a rocking chair upstairs that holds great sentimental value to me is

there anyway.." I was interrupted by Marcus before I could finish

"I will bring it with us" he said with a smile on his face. Which surprised me I had assumed they would send a member of the guard to retrieve it.

As Marcus quickly reappeared Aro spoke again,

"Hold tight to me Mia Stella" Aro said as he put me on his back and we leapt from the window and began

racing to the Castle in the center of Volterra. 


	3. Chapter 3

As we reached the tunnels that lead to the castle I began to grow a bit nervous, second guessing my decision to come here. What if this was all a

trap and Aro had lied to me about being my true mate, what if he only brought me here to use me for my shield. As I grew more and more agitated

I felt a cold hand rest on my lower back.

"What is it Mia Stella I can sense your agitation?" Aro questioned. I battled with whether or not I should voice my fears, would he tell me the truth

anyway? Not likely I chuckled darkly to myself, oh well if you never ask you'll never know.

"Aro…. How do I know that you are being honest with me about being my mate?" I questioned.

"What possible reason would I have to deceive you my love" he answered, with a hint of hurt to his tone.

"It's no secret that your inability to read my mind intrigues you, whose to say you haven't brought me hear simply to use me for your guard" I fired

back quickly, I soon regretted the sharpness of my tone when his face became overcome with sadness. It was in that moment I knew he spoke the

truth, his obvious dismay and hurt at my doubt made that abundantly clear. "I'm sorry" I quickly apologized. "It's just after _he _left me I find it very

hard to trust anyone anymore" I said with remorse in my voice.

"I understand my love, but I vow that I will never hurt you the way he did and I will keep you by my side for all eternity, cherishing you as you

deserve" He responded with love in his eyes, love that was directed solely at me. I came to a sudden realization as I looked in to his eyes, in all of

our time together Edward had never looked at me, nor made promises to me as Aro is doing now. In that moment any fears or doubts I was

experiencing began to wash away replaced with a feeling I never thought I would feel again… trust.

"Come my love, I am sure you are starved and I want to give you a proper introduction to the members of the guard" Aro said as he began to move

us along at a quicker pace.

"If you will excuse me brother I will take my leave of you for a time I am sure Athenodora is quite upset with me as I left without informing her"

Caius said. As he took me into a gentle hug he spoke words that shocked me coming from him of all people "Welcome to the family…sister I am truly

glad my brother has finally found his true mate, maybe he will no longer be such a grump" He said with laughter in his voice as he left us. "I am not

a grump" Aro yelled back with mirth.

"Will you be joining us brother?" Aro said as he turned to Marcus.

"Of course I will it will be amusing to see Jane attempt her powers on Isabella again, and see the look of disappointment on her face" He said with

a smile lighting his face, something I sensed was very rare.

"Yes it will be quite…interesting" Aro said with a hint of worry tone. "Maybe I shouldn't let her try" He said suddenly. "After all there is no guarantee

that Jane's power will not work on her this time" he said quickly. "I would hate to have to punish Jane for hurting my Isabella" he spoke.

"Well brother were you able to read Isabella's mind when you touched her earlier?" he queried. "No I was not" he said. "Then I am sure you have

nothing to fear" Marcus answered back.

Before I knew it we were entering what I recognized as the throne room from my last visit here to Volterra when a thought suddenly struck me.

"Aro, I was here before did you not know I was your soul mate then" I questioned, doubts once again filling my mind. "Of course I did Mia Stella but

you were not ready to accept my love and were convinced then that Edward was your true mate" he answered. "Then why did you not tell me?" I

fired back hearing growls from who I assumed was Jane.

"Silence Jane you will not disrespect my mate" Aro said sternly as Jane seemed to shrink back into herself. Aro then turned to me and begin to

speak "Telling you the truth would have accomplished nothing then Mia Stella, as I said you were convinced of your love for Edward and nothing I

would have said to you would have convinced you other wise" he said as he slowly lead me to his throne.

"You could have forced me to stay, why didn't you?" I asked my curiosity overcoming me. Aro was someone I imagined took what he wanted with

no regards as to how others felt about the situation.

"Do you not understand Mia Stella" he asked as I looked at him confused. "As my mate your happiness is my happiness your pain my pain, forcing

you to stay here in Volterra with me would have accomplished nothing except making you hate me" he said as he sat on his throne gently pulling

me onto his lap. As he did this I could not help but notice the look of pure hatred on Jane's face as she looked at me sending chills down my spine.

"Aro, I'm beginning to understand things a bit clearer now, but you must understand my heart is still not ready to accept anyone into it." As I said

this his face became pained. "In time I am sure our relationship could grow into something more" I said quickly as he gave me a half smile. "Right

now I would like us to take things slow get to know each other better, I hardly know anything about you, and I am sure you would like to know

more about me" I said hesitantly.

"Of course Mia Stella, we can take things as slowly as you would like my only desire is for you to be happy and content." He said as he took my

hand in his. "Consider this your home, you will have access to anything here, Gianna is at your disposal if you need anything and I will be assigning

Felix and Demetri as your guard" he said as he motioned them forward.

"Surely I don't need a guard" I said with a bit of laughter in my voice. "My dear while I do not fear for your safety from any vampires who inhabit the

castle, we do have many visitors who will be unaware of your importance, therefore I am taking no chances with your safety" he said gripping me a

bit tighter to him.

There was something else puzzling me that I just had to have the answer to as soon as possible. "Aro, when am I to be changed?" I questioned.

"Well Mia Stella after your concern that we not rush anything I have considered it and believe we can postpone your transformation until you are

ready for it" he said smiling gently at me.

With those words I felt a huge weight lift from my chest, while I did still want to be changed I felt I needed a bit more time as there were still a few

more experiences I would like to have as a human, one experience in particular which caused a blush to come to my face.

"What has caused this beautiful blush to come to your face Mia Stella?" Aro questioned. While I did not fear telling him that my innocence still

remained intact I did not necessarily want to divulge this information to a room full of vampires. "I will tell you later" I said quickly hoping he

understood it was a conversation I would much prefer to have in private, well as private as you can get in a castle full of vampires with super

hearing.

"Of course sweetheart" he said with mirth in his voice.

"Now onto proper introductions" he said motioning for Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Renata to step close. "Mia Stella you remember Felix and

Demetri from your last visit to our fair city" he said as Felix and Demetri bowed to me. "Please don't bow for me" I said with embarrassment in my

voice.

"Love, you will be there queen someday, a position that requires they show you respect" Aro informed me, which did nothing to ease my

embarrassment.

"Isabella, this is Jane and Alec" he said motioning them both forward as they too bowed before me. I did notice Jane's reluctance to do so. I began

to feel as though Jane and I would not be getting along anytime soon if ever.

"And this is my personal guard, Renata, she has a power similar to yours, a shield of sorts" Aro said as Renata too bowed before me. "When you do

eventually make the change, Renata will most likely be the one to help you in your training as she has had mastery over her powers for the last

200 years" he informed me.

As I began to ask another question of him my stomach let out a loud rumble reminding me it had been close to 24 hours since I had eaten. My face

flushed red with embarrassment as Felix, Demetri, Aro and Marcus let out a small laugh.

"I believer brother, it is time to feed the human" Marcus said with laughter in his voice. Aro gently removed me from his lap and began to lead me

from the throne room and down a grand hall filled with pictures of the brothers, as I walked along side Aro I noticed the portrait that I once saw

hanging in Carlisle's study of the three kings with Carlisle standing in the background. We soon came to a set of doors that Felix and Demetri

opened for us. As soon as I entered the room my nose was assaulted with the most delicious scents I had ever come across. The table was

covered in more food that I could ever hope to consume alone.

"This is too much" I said as I turned to Aro.

"I was unsure of what you would like, so I had Gianna send out for a variety of foods, better safe then

sorry" he said with a chuckle. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him trying to convey my thanks for his thoughtfulness.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll learn all my favorites with time" I said as I made my way to the table and began to pile my plate with all the various

foods laid out. As I took a seat and began to eat I notice he had a small smile playing at his lips.

"What?" I said shyly.

"I am just admiring the beauty that sits before me" he said softly. As I looked into his eyes I began to feel the whole that was in my chest close

ever so slightly.


End file.
